100 Marching Band Drabbles
by If Only I Knew
Summary: 100 Drabbles of the going on's of my band, "We couldn't mess up. We were supposed to be doing something bigger, and better than ever before. It was nerve wracking. I couldn't wait." formerly 100 drabble challenge
1. List and Intoduction

**A/n I'm going to try this drabble challenge upon the request of HowQuestionable, so here it is. My goal is to FINISH it and not drop it like I tend to do. Please review and keep me motivated?**

_The_ _List_

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49**. **Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

Introduction

Freshman camp. It's all about teaching rookies to march. I steel my nerves and walk in. my regular clarinet feels awkward in my hands and I miss my bass clarinet.

"Welcome to the Blaze football band!" Mr. Frasier says to all of us freshies. We talk to each other while waiting to officially start. My jitters don't ease as I glance over the music. The music of the well-known band Styx was to be our show. We couldn't mess up. We were supposed to be doing something bigger, and better than ever before. It was nerve wracking. I couldn't wait.


	2. Complicated

Complicated

I try the run again. It isn't coming. My bass clarinet fingers are not accustomed to the quick runs that the regular clarinets play.

"I cannot do this!" I vent to one of the seniors who also plays bass.

"Yes you can!" He tells me, "Slow it down, and practice it really slow. Runs are easier if you practice them that way." I take a deep breath and nod. I can do this. I play the run again.

Two days later I am grinning from ear to ear. I got it. It turned out to just be a bit complicated.

**A/n. Kinda sorta made up...but not entirely... Review? Please? You know you want to!**


	3. Making history

Making history

"This year we will be dancing the robot during the drum break!" The band director tells us during our third day of band camp. I think back to the crazy arm stretches that they had us doing that drove me insane. Suddenly we were doing those same stretches with our arms out of sync. It was hard. I struggled.

I got it down eventually and the rest of the dance also. We would be a band to make history with this. It was something that we had never done before. It was also something that could get us laughed at.


	4. Rivalry

Rivalry

"Your turn!" the boy sitting next to me says after landing a solid punch to my arm. I turn and punch his arm equally as hard. He makes a face, and then punches me again in the same place as before. I grin, and don't move for a few minutes. Then when he least expects it, I punch his arm. He jumps a bit before returning the favor. This is our mini rivalry. Who will give in first? Who will admit that it hurts, and give up? We're still brother and sister. Even if we have punching battles every day.

* * *

**A/n Thanks every one for all the reviews!**


	5. Unbreakable

**A/n So umm I may have gone over my hundred word limit, but I really love my FAMILY, and I just couldn't make it fit into one hundred words. Anyway R&R? Please? Or favorite? Follow? Anything?**

The seven of us were so much more than friends by the time we started marching band. We were a family. We may have been a strange and dysfunctional family. We were still a family no matter what. We were as close as we could be. We had each other's backs no matter what. We loved each other through thick and thin. Even when we got separated through our different sections, and all making different bands, we were inseparable. The bond we have, it was created in band, yeah. It runs so much deeper than that now though. It was an unbreakable bond, shared by seven friends.


	6. Obsession

**A/n sorry its not quiet 100 words, but please review anyway?**

Obsession

"What do you mean I spend too much time in the band room?" The dark haired girl screeches. I sigh. There is no hope in pulling her away from her music. She loved too much. It was her obsession. It was her addiction, her coping method, and her life all wrapped in one. Music, band, it was more than a way of life for her. It is a way of life. She found her passion. She had found her obsession, and she couldn't let it go.


	7. Eternity

Eternity

"Run it back!" the band director commanded from the tower. We were exhausted, and just wanted to go home after a long day at school. Anyone could tell from our work ethic and how sloppy the show looked. I asked to girl next to me what time it was. She told me it was four thirty. No. Surely we had been out in this parking lot running the show for more than forty five minutes. Alas, she is right. We still have another hour and fifteen minutes to go. This rehearsal seemed to last for an eternity. One long eternity.


	8. Gateway

Gateway

The door to the high school band room was a gate to so many students. So many 9th-12th graders walked through those doors in the hopes allowing themselves to be lost in the music. They used those two seemingly ordinary doors as a gateway to freedom, and a world with no worries. That doorway in many ways meant more to them than the entire high school. To many students band was their life. To many others it was just a fine art credit to take freshman year. To most the door was their gateway to forever in music, and forever part of the band.

* * *

**OK, so it was like 104 words...but I really couldn't fix it...I liked it... Either way Review?**


	9. Death

Death

It was just a normal day in band class. That is until that baritone player's stand fell for no reason.

"Pick it up," the band director said without thinking, though the look on her face was one of confusion. She had seen the stand fall without being touched. As soon as he was ready, she warmed up the band when it happened again! The same stand fell over with no warning, and without being touched.

"There's a ghost in the band room!" the saxophone, whose name was Ryan, shouted. The same thing happened to the drum major days later, and the band knew this "ghost" would be the death of them.

* * *

**I know, over 100 words again, but this ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN MY BAND CLASS. It was weird, and the first stand that fell almost hit me. xD reveiw for two chapters in one day (I feel like writing GOSH!)**


	10. Opportunities

10. Opportunities

The opportunities that band offers are vast. It's so sad to see people quit just because it wasn't easy. No one ever said that band was easy. They always said with hard work the opportunities become endless. Those who stuck with the program know that it has made us better people. Band created so many opportunities. It paved the road for friendships that otherwise would never exist. It created an outlet for kids that couldn't find any answers to the question why. Band gave opportunities for futures, pasts, and the present. Ask any band kid there is. It's the world.

* * *

**Eh... It's a bit random, but there you go...**


	11. 33

"Thirty- three clarinets and I am the ONLY one who plays bass!" I exclaim. My friend points out that there is, in fact, one other girl played it in concert band. I quickly reminded her that she played Bb clarinet in wind. That was where her passion was. I was the only bass. Sometimes I felt over shadowed in my own section (if you could call them that). There were so many of them and only one of me. I was the bass line of the section. I wished I had help, but sometimes I am glad to be alone.

* * *

**Well...that was difficult, and it might be really confusing. It is a chapter nonetheless. So I hope you enjoyed and review?**


	12. Dead wrong

**Well not quiet 100 words, but still true enough. This actually happened with me and my friend (I play Bass clarinet and he plays oboe). Enjoy!**

* * *

12. dead wrong

"They are so cute! They are definitely meant for each other!" cried the Bari Sax player in the jazz band. She was speaking to her tenor friend about the Bass Clarinetist and Oboist in her grade. The tenor player nodded in agreement. The pair was the best of friends. Everyone was convinced they were made for one another. The two in question, however; believed they were dead wrong. There was no way those two were going to ruin their friendship. There was too big a chance everyone was dead wrong.


	13. Running away

13. Running away

"Don't run from your problems!" The trombonist yelled at his favorite trumpet player. The trumpet player didn't respond. She ran from her problems, That was how she handled it.

"I run Luca. It's what I do," She shouted. It was what she did.

"Not this time," he said. He wrapped her into his arms and didn't let go. This time, she wasn't running away. Not from him. Not from herself. Not from her problems. She was going to stay right there. Right where he wanted her; where he needed her. Right here, where she knew he was safe. Right here.

* * *

**Review? Even if this one is a bit odd. xD**


	14. judgment

14. Judgment

"I can't do this," the clarinetist said as she walked towards the band office for her chair audition. This was the closest that anyone could possibly get to being truly judged in the band room she knew.

"Yes you can!" The trombone player sitting in the last row called out. He knew that that girl could do anything, no matter what judgment was caused. He watched as she went in before sneaking up to the door and listening. She sounded fantastic, but the trombone player knew she felt she could have done better. It was up to the director's now.


End file.
